Supernatural Story
by Ang Winchester
Summary: Dean, Ang, Joss, Jack, and Ianto, all go on a cruise, and wind up shipwrecked in the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Today Joss and I are back to work at the hospital. In a way I missed it. And in a way...I didn't. We got laid off for 3 months. And being back...Doesn't feel very different. While we were gone for those 3 months, Joss, Dean, Jack, Ianto, and I, all went on a cruise. Long story short, the ship sank and we were all stranded on a circular floatation device. Somehow we survived. But I think it's all thanks to the fact that Joss and I are angels. Only bad part is, she couldn't fly to get help. While we were stranded in the ocean, it began to storm really bad. (Of course like in the movies kinda bad). And so that began to sweep our life raft under water. Next thing we knew, the salt water went from really cold and salty, to decently warm and non-salty. We breached the surface of the water, and we were able to put our feet down and touch down on something solid and flat. And then we realized.


	2. Chapter 2

We obviously weren't in the ocean anymore. We were in a pool. "H-how the hell?!" Joss said. "How did we get here?!" Jack said and Ianto nodded. "Ang?" Dean asked me. I turned around and looked at them. "Remember me telling you about anomalies right?" I asked them. "Yeah...Is that what happened?" Joss asked me. "Uh...Yeah. Yeah it is." I said. We heard a yell and looked in the direction it came from. And then saw who had yelled. "Stephen! Nick! Connor! Abby!" I yelled happily back to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen was the first one to the pool side, and then I hugged him. "Ha it's nice to be in the same time era yeah? Same age now hahaha!" I laughed. "Haha yeah I suppose it is!" He laughed back. Next I hugged Nick, then Connor. Abby didn't seem to keen on the idea of a hug. Makes me wonder if Connor ever told her that he and I had sex. Hmph. And that's when we saw Lester coming over. "Sup Lester." Joss and I said. "What the hell are you doing in the pool? I thought you guys went on a cruise. When did you guys get here?" Lester asked. "Sheesh Lest. All the questions." I said. I can get away with messing with him, because I know a secret no one else here does. That he was a Butler for a Denmark Prince. Lester kind of glared at me. "Fine. Fine. Sorry Zorin." I said without even realizing. Lester looked kind of hurt, but mainly surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stephen, Nick, Connor. Go get changed and get in." I said to them. They all chuckled and walked off. Luckily we were at Anne's house. So she had an extra bikini that fit me. (Anne is our vampire friend. Benny had turned her before he and Dean came back from Purgatory.) Joss didn't feel like changing. So she stayed in the pool and swam around in what she was wearing. Dean got out and dried off and sat with Abby up on the porch. I changed into the bikini right there in the pool. Jack kinda looked, but not quite. Ianto was full on checking me out. But then too Ianto and I have also had sex. Joss swam back to Jack, and she seemed mad because Jack had glanced at me while I was changing. Once I was done, after asking Joss to tie the top, I sort of separated the middle of the top so it was showing more cleavage than needed, and then I swam to Ianto and kind rubbing my chest off of his. And then I kissed under his chin and swam away. Joss gave me a dirty glaring look. I swam over an whispered in her ear. "I couldn't help it." And then I had to duck from a slap.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Stephen, Connor, and Nick came back out and got in. We all swam around for a while. I guess Stephen and Nick were talking, because they were standing on the other side of the pool, opposite from the rest of us. So I decided to swim underwater over to Stephen. And when I thought I was swimming NEXT to Stephen, but it turns out, I swam right up to the front of him. And when I came up, I apologized while sort of laughing, and hugged him. Then I swam back to Joss, Jack, and Into talking. "What's up guys?" I asked. "Nothing. Getting tired." Ianto said. Jack and Joss nodded. "Yeah. Same. Wanna go inside?" I asked them. "Yeah. I guess." They all said. So we told Stephen and Nick that we were getting out. "Hey guys. We're getting out. You coming out too? Or do you want to keep talking?" I asked them. "Yeah. We'll get out too." Nick said. Stephen nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

We got out of the pool and went to the porch and dried off. Once we were dried, we went inside. We sat down and Anne began to make food for us all. Dean and I sat on the floor against the couch by the door. Joss, Ianto, and Jack, sat at the other end of the couch. Nick, Stephen, and Connor were sitting in the middle of the wrap around couch, and we all sat there watching a movie. Abby was in the kitchen helping Anne make the food. Nobody knows where Lester is. I know it sounds rude, but I don't think anyone cared as to really where he was. I got up and went upstairs to look for him. I checked every room, up to Anne's, but he was nowhere to be found. So then I went to check Anne's room. And when I walked in, I found Lester sitting on the floor leaning against the outside wall, with Anne's 3 cats all over him. He was petting them, playing with them, and talking to them. I guess he didn't notice me come in, because he jumped when I spoke. "Wow. Lester has a soft spot!" I said. Lester looked up at me and almost hurt the cats shoving them off of him so quickly, wishing that I hadn't seen his soft side. I walked over to Lester and crouched down, and the cats were pawing and purring at Lester and I for attention. I began petting Ciel. I could tell it was her because she is the smallest one.


End file.
